five_nights_at_fredyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie (also fully known as Bonnie the Rabbit1) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He is the guitarist in Freddy's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Bonnie will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death.2 Physical Appearance Bonnie is a purple-colored animatronic rabbit with blue blotches, magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is a grayish color. This could indicate he was blue at one point, but got a paint job of purple under unknown circumstance, hence the blue blotches. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards (similar to several other animatronics' ears) and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and lacks eyebrows. Excluding his head, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Bonnie's model remains mostly the same, but he is primarily blue with the color of his muzzle, stomach and insides of his ears is now white, and his guitar sports a different look. This Bonnie model also seems to have technology similar to Funtime animatronics with parts that pop open and close automatically at the push of two buttons. This might also be Bonnie before he had a paint job due to being blue and white similar to Toy Bonnie unlike the purple and grey Bonnie with blue blotches from Five Nights at Freddy’s. In Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, Bonnie's model and color remain the same as in the first game, but only with specular reflection added for realism. Personality As evidenced by his vocals and off-hand comments in Freddy Fazbear's Theme, He has the demeanor of a stereotypical rock musician; boastful, prideful, with the speech pattern of a laid back hippie stereotype. He also has a tendency to make lagomorph-related puns, as evident by the "Hare-Raisin'" quote. As evident by his shilling promotion at the end of the aforementioned song, He is also shown to be somewhat manipulative. Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the Night 4, Night 5, Night 6, and Custom Night, while standing in front of the camera outside the Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When Bonnie enters the Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to the Office, Bonnie will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Bonnie appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode (Android version only) enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Chica does. Additionally, Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In the prequel, Bonnie appeared in his earlier but damaged design known as Withered Bonnie, who is replaced by Toy Bonnie for improvement. After the events of second game, he was fixed to become his original classic version for Five Nights at Freddy's. The original Bonnie still makes a minor appearance, seen in all four end-of-night cutscenes from the right side from Freddy with the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Bonnie returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attraction props at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Unlike the other animatronics, his role is not majorly replaced by a phantom. Bonnie makes an additional appearance in the End-of-Night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On Night 2, the player will play as Bonnie, appearing on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message and be bounced back if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack Bonnie, dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 3, 4, and 5, Bonnie's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Bonnie himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Bonnie is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Bonnie. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Bonnie is one of the original animatronics to lack a "funtime" counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Despite lacking a "funtime" counterpart, he still appears in the form of Bon-Bon, a hand puppet worn by Funtime Freddy. Bon-Bon's recolored counterpart, Bonnet, also appears exclusively in the Custom Night. Ultimate Custom Night Both Bonnie and his withered counterpart return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Bonnie resides in Pirate Cove (CAM 05) alongside Foxy. While Foxy must be checked when he's active, the player must AVOID checking Bonnie when he's active, or he will disable the camera system temporarily. Alternatively, Bonnie, along with Foxy, can be removed from the night if the player uses the death coin on him. The challenges in which Bonnie is present are as follows: * Old Friends * Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Bonnie himself returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in all levels in the FNAF 1 section and Repair Bonnie in Parts and Service section. During some Blacklight stages, Bonnie has a variant called Blacklight Bonnie, that replaces him. It is a pink and green recolor of Bonnie. FNAF 1 Bonnie's behavior in this section is similar to the original game. He is active in all levels, from Night 1 to Night 4. He starts his way towards the player from the show stage and can appear in the dining area, backstage, the west hall, the supply closet, and the west hall corner. When looking into the office, he appears right in front the left doorway. Close the left door to block him from attacking the player. In Night 5, Bonnie is replaced by Blacklight Bonnie who, besides being more aggressive, acts exactly the same as Bonnie usually does. Parts and Service The player has to tune up Bonnie's guitar. First, they must pull out his left eye (Bonnie's left, not the player's left), then his right, and drop each eye into the cleaning receptacles on the player's sides (left eye goes in the left receptacle, right eye in the right receptacle) then press the buttons on the sides of Bonnie's head to open his mask, then they must press the button in Bonnie's secondary throat pipe, after which the button will flash in correspondence to the tune knobs on his guitar. The player must identify the knob that is out of tune, and tune it up. Once this is done, the player then simply puts Bonnie's eyes back into their respective sockets (In the order they were pulled out), and then closes his mask to complete the level. Messing up the instructions in any way (i.e. Pulling the eye on the player's left, which is Bonnie's right eye first) will result in an instant jumpscare from Bonnie, forcing the player to restart. In Blacklight mode, Blacklight Bonnie replaces Bonnie. The level plays mostly the same, except for the disorienting lights flashing along, and the music in the background, making the act of tuning his guitar more difficult. Other appearances Bonnie makes a cameo in the hard mode of Ennard's Vent Repair stage, missing his upper suit head and some limbs, in one of the Breaker Room puzzles. Like other animatronics, some stray Bonnie parts can be seen in the elevator transitions between the different sections, mainly his head. In Night Terrors' Pizza Party stage, Bonnie appears in the party room, with his endoskeleton face exposed. He's sitting on a bench, along with Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Bonnie will start to make moaning sounds and then attack the player once he enters the player's house. Just like most of the other animatronics, the player can only attack Bonnie when he decloaks while charging at the player. There is also a small chance from getting a Bonnie plush suit which can be placed on an endoskeleton and used as a cosmetic while salvaging or attacking other players. The player can also obtain a CPU of Bonnie, allowing them to change the attack pattern of an animatronic when equipped to it. Interestingly enough, Bonnie makes a loud voltage sound when roaming around, giving Bonnie away as he is the only animatronic to make the sound. Bonnie also seems harder than Freddy, Foxy, and Chica as he goes Haywire more often and fakes-out a charge frequently. Bonnie’s clinking sounds when moving is louder than most animatronics, making other sounds harder to hear.